


Droushnakovi's Errand [podfic]

by semperfiona



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V, Gen, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of "Droushnakovi's Errand" by inkjunket</p><p>Author's original summary:</p><p>Drou goes to secure a ground car for escape from Vorbarr Sultana at the end of Vordarian's Pretendership.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Droushnakovi's Errand [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Droushnakovi’s Errand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308343) by [inkjunket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkjunket/pseuds/inkjunket). 



## Streaming link (4:01) [Droushnakovi's Errand](http://podfidic.parakaproductions.com/ALPA%20V%20Numbered/75%20%5BVorkosigan%20Saga%5D%20Droushnakovi%27s%20Errand.mp3)

## MP3 link (4:01) [Droushnakovi's Errand](https://www.dropbox.com/s/oxrdukkugehq12l/%5BVorkosigan%20Saga%5D%20Droushnakovi%27s%20Errand.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
